Such an arrangement is described by DE 33 14 111 A1, in which two cup-shaped position transmitters are held on the end region of the selector rod on a molded on guide section with the interposition of a compression spring and by way of a screw connection. This requires considerable additional installation space and assembly effort on the speed change transmission.
The object of the invention is to propose an arrangement of the generic type that is more favorable in terms of construction and production engineering and which enables easy installation of the arrangement.